Making Discoveries
by Mandy of the Amoeba
Summary: Columbia finds out about the true nature of Riff Raff and Magenta's relationship.


It was no great surprise when Frank brought home a human sex toy. It was, however, a bit of a surprise who he brought home; the girl was rather androgynous, with short-cropped hair and a slight figure. She had a voice pitched to break glass and was far too cheerful. Magenta and Riff Raff hated her presence. They didn't mind the girl herself, but she made life around the castle much more difficult. For some unknown reason, Frank had moved the girl into Magenta's room, making it next to impossible for Riff Raff to slip in unnoticed. Magenta found it equally as hard to sneak out of the room; Columbia never seemed to get tired, and when she wasn't with Frank, she followed Magenta everywhere except the part of the house that served as the dog kennel. The animals were aggressive towards everyone other than their mistress and her brother, and they didn't even particularly like Riff Raff.

Columbia's constant presence made it very hard for the lovers to find any time to be together. Telling the girl about their relationship was not an option; she knew they were brother and sister. If she ever discovered that they were lovers, as well, she would most likely blab to Frank. While incestuous relationships were not entirely unheard of on Transexual, they were still greatly frowned upon. Frank would love the excuse to punish them for carrying on such an affair. Magenta and Riff Raff had been able to hide their relationship since they were teenagers, and it would be foolish to jeopardize themselves by letting Columbia know the truth. So they snuck around, usually waiting until Columbia was spending time with Frank; his sessions were usually lengthy.

It was only a matter of time before they got caught.

Frank had dismissed Columbia sooner than usual, to her slight disappointment. The little groupie wandered back to the room she shared with Magenta with the intent of throwing herself down on the bed in a sulk and listening to some records for a little while. However, as she reached for the doorknob to the room, she heard sounds coming from within it that were definately not being emitted by a record player. Bewildered, she listened; there was no one in the house save for herself, Frank, Riff Raff and Magenta, and the sounds in the room were clearly pleasurable moans. After a moment of thought, Columbia concluded that Magenta was probably just having a little fun on her own. She was just turning away to head back down the hall when another sound stopped her; voices were speaking from the room. Two of them.

"Perhaps we should move to my bedroom" the first voice suggested, sounding quite breathless and not very much like he wanted to take the time to move.

"She's vith Frank. She vill not be back for aother half hour, at least" the second voice replied, the words painted with an unmistakable accent. They were followed by a throaty laugh, which soon gave way to a sharp gasp and more moaning.

Columbia backed away from the door again, a slightly horrified expression on her face. She knew those voices; Riff Raff and Magenta both had recognizable speech. Try as she might, she couldn't think of any other explanation for what she had just heard other than that the two of them had been engaged in activities that no siblings should be engaged in. And in her room! Of course, it had been Magenta's room first...but the very thought of what the pair was up to made Columbia shiver. She hurried down the hall and down the stairs, stopping to sit on one of the lower steps with her arm looped through the bannisters. Normally, she might have considered running to Frank to find out more about what she had heard, but she was still a trifle upset at being sent away from him so early in the evening. She had only two options; either she could stay totally quiet about her suspicions, or she could confront Magenta about them later on.

Columbia had never been much for keeping quiet. In fact, silence was very unusual for her, and Magenta noticed the change when they were both in the room again later on. However, the Transylvanian said nothing; she listened when the girl talked, but she accepted the silence as a golden gift. Too soon, however, that silence was broken.

"Magenta? Riff Raff's your brother, isn't he" the smaller redhead asked suddenly, looking up from where she sat curled up on her bed.

"Yes" Magenta replied, not pausing as she brushed out her own untamable red locks. Another silence passed, and Columbia's discomfort was undeniable. After a moment, Magenta began to frown, suddenly feeling a little uneasy. "Vhy do you ask"

"No reason" Columbia murmured, picking at a loose thread on her blanket and not meeting Magenta's eyes. Another awkward silence passed between them, then Columbia finally managed to force a little laugh. "It was silly, anyway."

"Vhat vas" the older woman asked, setting down her brush and staring at Columbia intently. The girl knew something, she was sure of it. Columbia laughed again, a nervous little sound.

"No, it's crazy. Just thought I heard something today" she replied, shrugging her shoulders. She happened to glance up at Magenta, who was staring hard at her, a wary, almost hunted look in her eye.

"Vhat did you hear" she asked slowly, and Columbia suddenly realized that Magenta was being far too sensitive about the issue. She stared in disbelief at the domestic.

"My God, it's true, isn't it" she said, more of a statement than a question. "You and Riff Raff...that's disgusting" she cried out. Magenta rose to her feet.

"I don't know vhat you're talking about" she snapped, eyes flashing. Columbia stood up, as well, not wanting to be back into a corner on her bed if she situation arose.

"Look, Magenta, I know what I heard" she exclaimed, hands on her hips. In a standing position, she was closer to the domestic than she had been before, and she realized with a start that the heavily made-up eyes were bright with panicked tears. "I know what I heard" Columbia repeated, this time subdued.

"If you tell the master, I vill kill you" Magenta threatened, her voice a frightened hiss. Columbia took a step back.

"Hey, I've got no reason to tell. I mean, it's your business" she said, shrugging, then added as an afterthought"It's still disgusting, but it's your business."

"Do you understand vhat vould be done to us if Frank N. Furter knew" Magenta asked, ignoring Columbia's last statement. "He vould love an excuse to further punish us. Ve vould be tortured...and separated" she finished, a cold note of finality in her last words. Columbia listened in silence, still standing awkwardly by her bed. Magenta gazed at her for a moment before turning away.

"But...I mean, why would you wanna..." Columbia trailed off, wrinkling her nose again at the very thought of what she was trying to say. She didn't need to finish; Magenta understood the message.

"Ve cannot help who ve love" she replied, not turning to face Columbia. Her voice was quieter.

"Doesn't it bother you, though? That he's your brother, I mean" the little redhead asked, sitting down on her bed again with her knees drawn up to her chest. Magenta shook her head and sat back down on her own bed, still not really looking at Columbia.

"No" she replied honestly. "I love him...that is all that matters to either of us." There was a pause, then she asked"You von't tell, vill you"

"I won't tell" Columbia promised. Magenta's eyes finally met her gaze; they held a look of gratitude.

A few minutes of quiet passed between the two of them before Magenta rose from the bed again and walked towards the door. Columbia glanced up; she didn't have to ask to know where the domestic was going. Magenta looked back once, offering the girl a hesitant smile before slipping out of the room, her stiletto heels clicking on the hall floor.


End file.
